Después de la tormenta
by Sol Koroleva
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde las barricadas en las que todos murieron y Maggie (personaje OC, prima de Enjolras y novia de Feuilly) vive ahora en Polonia, lejos de la ciudad en la que ocurrió todo, pero más cerca que nadie de su recuerdo.


Todo había pasado tan rápido aquel día, y aun así, Maggie recordaba cada segundo con tal precisión que cada vez que alguna de las imágenes cruzaba su mente sentía que volvía a vivirlo, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera había intentado olvidar lo ocurrido, sabía que era imposible; aunque lograra no pensar en ello durante el día, las pocas horas de sueño que se permitía la volvían a transportar a aquel día, al mismo momento en el que le arrebataron lo único que realmente le importaba, a su familia y a él.

_«El día de la revolución había llegado, todo estaba preparado y a punto para levantar las barricadas que les llevarían a la victoria. Se suponía que Maggie no sabía nada acerca de ellas ni de lo que Les Amis de l'ABC tenían en mente, pero la realidad era diferente. Le había costado lo suyo, sí, y más cuando todos empezaron a conocerla como "La prima de Enjolras", pero como buena indagadora, finalmente logró descubrir que era lo que iba a pasar. Al enterarse de todo, no tardó ni un segundo en decidir que ella también participaría (no en vano era igual que su primo en cuanto a personalidad se refiere); aunque tenía claro que no debían pillarla allí, pues Alexandre se pondría como una fiera._

_La noche anterior a la barricada, Feuilly se había comportado de una forma un tanto extraña. Apenas había hablado y se le notaba inquieto y preocupado, como si quisiera contarle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. Ella sospechaba, o más bien estaba segura de el motivo de su inquietud; sabía que tanto él como su primo acudirían a las barricadas al día siguiente, y puede que estuviera pensando en si contárselo o no. En realidad, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en sí volvería a verla. Maggie, en cambio, estaba extrañamente tranquila. Confiaba en su primo y tenía la corazonada de que todo saldría bien, del mismo modo que un niño confía en que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal; no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. Aquella noche sobraron las palabras, y cuando la joven Baudelaire se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él ya se había ido._

_Tuvo que convencer a Azelma de que la guiara hasta las barricadas, ya que, no solo no sabía donde se encontraba la barricada en la que estaba su primo, sino que, además, su sentido de la orientación era nulo. No le resultó especialmente fácil, pues la joven había prometido que no se acercaría a la zona, pero Maggie podía ser muy persuasiva si se lo proponía. Por la noche, Azelma la guió hasta la barricada y ella se las apañó para pasar desapercibida. A partir de ese momento, las cosas solo fueron a peor._

_Dicen que antes de morir, tu vida pasa ante tus ojos como si fuera una película, pero ¿qué pasa cuando no es tu vida la que está a punto de llegar a su fin? ¿Cuándo es la de la persona a la que amas la que acaba? No es tu vida la que pasa, ni tampoco la de él, ni siquiera los momentos que habéis vivido juntos. No, no ocurre nada de eso. El tiempo se paraliza, avanza con lentitud mientras esperas que ocurra algo que le salve; y crees tan profundamente que ese algo va a ocurrir que, cuando no lo hace, tu mundo se rompe en mil pedazos. Aquello fue lo que le sucedió a Maggie. Entre todo aquel caos vio cómo disparaban a Feuilly y cómo este se desplomaba en el suelo. Llegó hasta él sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera si él estaba bien; claramente no era así. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sostuvo entre sus brazos, susurrándole una y otra vez que todo saldría bien; él la miraba con expresión de sorpresa, pues no entendía qué hacía ella allí. La idea de que ya estaba muerto pasó por su cabeza, pero no le importaba si ella estaba con él allá donde fuera a ir en aquel momento. Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla durante un breve instante, pues al poco cerró los ojos y su brazo cayó como un peso muerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven, mientras esta abrazaba su cuerpo inerte. –N-no me dejes, por favor. No...– No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo y aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que abriera los ojos de nuevo y le confirmara que todo estaba bien. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, y cuando alguien tiró de ella agarrándola del brazo y la sacó de allí no opuso resistencia, en aquel momento estaba totalmente ida; lo único que quería era despertarse y descubrir que todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla, ver que él dormía a su lado y que nada de aquello había pasado. Nunca le preguntó a Azelma por qué fue a buscarla a las barricadas, ni tampoco le agradeció que lo hiciera. Cuando la joven Thénardier le preguntó por los demás, oyeron una última tanda de tiros y, al girarse, ambas observaron cómo el cuerpo de Enjolras quedaba suspendido de la ventana del café Musain. No hizo falta que Maggie contestara a la pregunta._

_Los días que siguieron a aquel no fueron fáciles para nadie. Maggie se había encerrado en el apartamento de Feuilly y se había negado a salir y a hablar con nadie. Apenas comía o dormía y había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, pero aquello no significaba que su pena fuera menor. Miles de recuerdos inundaban aquel lugar y ella vivía estancada en su memoria. Hasta el día que encontró aquella pequeña nota. No era un gran mensaje, y para algunas personas puede que que alguien les dijera aquello no significase mucho más que lo que las palabras querían decir; pero a Maggie aquellas cuatro palabras la hicieron salir de aquella burbuja en la que había estado aquellas semanas. "Je t'aimerai toujours, chérie". _

_No avisó a nadie de que se iba, dejó París por la noche, sin apenas dinero ni pertenencias, tal y como había llegado. Eso sí, tenía bien claro cual era su destino.»_

Han pasado ya cinco años desde lo ocurrido, y no hay un solo día en el que los recuerdos no la asalten, aunque ya ha dejado de llorar noche sí y noche también, y las pesadillas han sido sustituidas por sueños en los que nadie pereció durante la revolución. No ha vuelto a París, y solo pensar en ello le da escalofríos, después de todo, aún no está preparada para volver a perderse por sus calles, no si él no está allí para guiarla. Se prometió a sí misma que nadie más volvería a ocupar su corazón, pero a menos de un año de realizar esa promesa vio como esta se rompía. No, no ha habido ningún otro hombre en su vida, y nunca lo habrá, al menos no del mismo modo.

Desde hace cinco años vive en un gran caserón con una anciana rica que sigue esperando que su marido regrese de alta mar. Maggie no la culpa, ella también sigue esperando ver a Feuilly y que este la abrace y la bese y le pida perdón por haber tardado tanto, aunque sabe que eso jamás ocurrirá. Se encontró con esa señora en cuanto llegó a Polonia y tuvo la suerte de que su madre fuera francesa, por lo que la anciana entendía francés a la perfección. Sentía que había hecho bien al irse a Polonia, las cosas solo habían comenzado a mejorar.

Cada tarde, Maggie se sienta en el escritorio de su habitación y escribe una carta que nadie va a leer, pero eso es lo de menos. Esa tarde en particular, mientras ella escribía su carta diaria, unos suaves golpes suenan en la puerta, y un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños asoma su cabecita. –_Maman_?– Maggie le sonríe dulcemente y le hace un gesto para que entre. El pequeño sabe que no debe molestarla a esa hora, aunque no es que Maggie se lo haya dicho en ningún momento, pero la joven se encuentra tan sumida en sus pensamientos que hasta el niño se da cuenta de que su madre necesita estar sola. Pero, a veces, los niños simplemente cambian de opinión. Maggie le coge y le sube sobre su regazo, todavía con la carta a medias y, tras un rato, el niño por fin decide preguntar aquello que ronda por su mente. –¿Es una carta para _papa_?– su tono es suave y algo bajo, como si le diera miedo preguntarlo. Aquello era algo normal, pues muchas de las veces que el pequeño había preguntado por su padre, Maggie había terminado llorando. Asintió levemente y le dio un beso en la frente. –_Oui, mon petit enfant_. Como cada tarde.– su voz era dulce, como cada vez que hablaba con aquel niño que le recordaba tanto a su Feuilly. –¿Y _papa_ las lee todas?– estaba claro que, por mucho que se pareciera a su padre, aquel niño era una máquina de hacer preguntas. – _Oui_, pero solo porque yo las meto en un buzón especial.– sonrió ante la mirada de asombro que le echó el niño y, antes de que el niño preguntara nada más, Maggie se le adelantó. –¿Quieres decirle algo?– el pequeño asintió, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su padre, pero había una, sobre todo una, que se moría de ganas de pedirle, y esa había sido la razón de que se armara de valor para llamar a la puerta de su madre aquella tarde. –Adelante, dicta.– Pareció volver a pensárselo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente comenzó a dictar aquello que quería que su madre escribiera en la carta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hijo, que en aquel momento tenía la mirada fija en la pluma que su madre sostenía y con la que ésta escribía. ¿Tan palpable era su tristeza que hasta el pequeño se había percatado de ella? ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a su hijo su dolor? Pensaba que, después de cinco años, había aprendido a ocultar el dolor que le suponía la pérdida de su amado, pero no debía ser así. Cuando terminó de dictar, el niño se giró para ver la reacción de su madre y, al ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas, no pudo evitar pensar que no debería haber dicho aquello. –_Maman... maman, _no llores.– Odiaba ver llorar a su madre, y eso que Maggie siempre se cuidaba de que él no la viera, pero había veces que era imposible evitarlo. Le estrechó contra sus brazos, sin poder parar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; no quería llorar con su hijo delante, no quería que él pensara que era culpa suya, cuando la verdad era que aquel niño era la única razón por la que ella se levantaba cada mañana. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho cariño.– murmura abrazándole con fuerza. Sabía que lo que su hijo le había pedido que escribiera en la carta era cierto, también sabía que aquello no pasaría nunca y que tendría que explicárselo en algún momento, pero todavía no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacerlo. Al de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta y Maggie se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aflojando el abrazo sobre el niño. –A-adelante.– dijo con voz queda, aclarándose la garganta. Una mujer poco más joven que ella abrió la puerta, asomándose un poco y, algo cohibida por haber interrumpido, agacha la mirada y se dirige a ella en un tono respetuoso. –Madame Feuilly, la cena ya está lista. Madame Piotrowski me manda a avisarla.– Maggie asintió, si había algo importante para la señora eran las comidas, cuando llegó Maggie, en más de una ocasión, no había querido bajar a comer o cenar, y la señora había llegado hasta el punto de obligarla a comer y tratarla como a una niña pequeña solo con tal de que se alimentara; algo que ahora le agradecía, pues gracias a eso su pequeño había nacido sano. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Maggie bajó al pequeño de su regazo y se levantó de la silla, guardando la pluma y alisándose el vestido; el niño la observaba con atención, temeroso de que su madre volviera a llorar, pues tenía que hacerle otra pregunta y no sabía como se la tomaría. Finalmente se acercó a ella y tiró levemente de su falda para llamar su atención. –_Maman..._¿dónde está el buzón especial?– Maggie le agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. –Está en París.– ¿Por qué París? Pues porque París fue el encargado tanto de juntarlos como de separarlos, porque si ella no se hubiera escapado para evitar casarse con un hombre al que no quería y no hubiera elegido París como su escondite nada de aquello hubiera pasado; bueno, sí, la barricada sí que hubiera pasado, y ellos hubieran muerto igualmente. El niño volvió a tirar levemente de su falda, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –¿Vas a mandar la carta, verdad _maman_?– temía que, al haberle dictado algo que la había hecho llorar, su madre decidiera no enviarla, pero no había dicho nada malo, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no había entendido la razón de las lágrimas de Maggie, pero tampoco quería saberla; solo quería que estas parasen de una vez. –Por supuesto que sí cariño, seguro que _papa_ se alegra de que tú también hayas escrito algo.– Aprieta levemente la mano de la que le lleva, esperando que no tenga más preguntas que hacerle; pero aunque las tuviera, no habría tenido tiempo para formularlas, pues ya habían llegado al comedor.

Aquella noche, tras acostar al pequeño, Maggie volvió a su habitación y se quedó observando la carta sobre el escritorio, releyendo las últimas líneas de ésta y tratando que las lágrimas no acudiesen de nuevo a sus ojos. Por un instante quiso creer que lo que le decía su hijo en la carta podía hacerse realidad, y se durmió pensando en lo feliz que sería si eso pasase.

_«Papa, ¿cuándo vas a volver? Maman está triste, y nunca sonríe de verdad, pero seguro que si tú estuvieras aquí lo haría. Además, maman dice que me parezco mucho a ti, quiero saber si es así. La abuela (Madame Piotrowski) dice que estás con su marido, así que podrías decirle a él que viniera también, seguro que la abuela se alegraría. Y seguro que a maman le gustaría que el tío también viniese, podéis venir todos juntos, aquí hay sitio de sobra. Maman dice que vino a Polonia porque a ti te gustaba, pero no entiendo por qué no viniste tú también. Nosotros te esperamos aquí, en casa de la abuela, no tardes mucho más en venir a vernos._

_Alexandre.»_


End file.
